One of Them Now
by StillRockNRoll
Summary: Maureen Morrison is just your average, everyday Twi-hard. Or, she was until she fell down a hole and literally into the arms of Tanya Denali. Now living in the world of her favorite book and movie series, how will she cope with the loss of her life in the real world?
1. Down I Go

**Hi! I know I really don't need to be starting another story right now but I just lost interest in Brave a long time ago... So, sorry about that to those of you who may have read that story. ^^; I will try to update it but that might take a while. :P I've always wanted to do a story like this so now I am! Most of this chapter will be in the "real world" but that's only to kind of "explain" my life. (yes, all the OCs and anything that belongs to me is based off my real life, but not completely) There isn't as much Twilight in this chapter as I would like... But there's some and there will be in the next chapter. Hope you like it! :D**

**Here is a list of the people from my real life. (the ones that will be in/mentioned in the story)**

**Luke: My 9 year old brother who is obsessed with talking about pie.**

**Charlie: My insane neighbor who takes us kids to ride four wheelers and golf carts in the woods.**

**Jack: Charlie's 8 year old son and Luke's friend.**

**Ara (short for Arabella): Charlie's 4 year old daughter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Tanya and Kate would be in it as much as Edward and Bella. :P So obviously I don't.  
**

I sighed as I started to walk across the fallen tree, I really need to find better things to do than come riding in the woods with Charlie and family every Saturday... Not that I didn't love it here, but we've come here 30 times this year alone!

I smiled as I walked passed the place where Ara had pushed Charlie off the tree, the four year old was cute but could be quite evil when she wanted to be. Like that time she threw a doll at Luke... I chuckled as I remembered that night, it had been at least a month since then and I still laughed when I remembered the look on his face when she threw the doll. I really wish someone would have taken a picture...

Once I reached the end of the fallen tree I jumped off and started to walk up the hill. I turned around when I heard Ara call me.

"Mauween? Can you help me?" She asked. I smiled at her and walked back across the tree to help her across.

We had reached the middle of the tree when I heard Charlie call us. I looked back and saw Luke and Jack running back to the trail. Guessing that it was time to go to the next trail I turned Ara around and we carefully walked back across.

Once we reached the end I helped her down and we walked through the small bit of woods to get back to the four-wheelers and golf carts.

"Mauween, can I ride with you?" Ara asked me when we got back to my four-wheeler. I opened my mouth to say yes when I remembered she had rode her own small four-wheeler that day.

"You have to drive your four-wheeler, remember?" I reminded her. She giggled.

"I forgot!" She said. I smiled at her before picking her up and carrying her to her small yellow four-wheeler. She squealed when I picked her up and I giggled at her adorableness, why can't I have her for a sister instead of Luke for a brother?

After I sat her down I walked back to my Spiderman themed four-wheeler. No, I don't really like Spiderman, but it was that or sparkly yellow. I despise yellow. I wouldn't mind the sparkly part though... If I had gotten that one I would have named it Edward.

"Are y'all ready to go?" Charlie asked after all us kids were on our respective four-wheelers. I looked around to make sure we were ready and nodded to Charlie when I saw everyone was on. He nodded back and started his golf cart. Once we were all going I took the time to look around, I really loved it here... The only thing that could make it better was if there was a magic entrance to the Twilight world.

...

Ok, so maybe I'm a tiny bit obsessed... or a lot obsessed with Twilight... But I swear I'm not one of those insane Edward fangirls! Not that there's anything wrong with them, but I'm just not one. I may have been at one time... But come! I was nine! We were all an Edward fangirl at one time in our lives, no point in denying it.

I shook my head when I realized I had kinda zoned out... Oops. I looked around and saw that we were at the end of the trail and that everyone else was already climbing up the large hill that was across the creek. Don't ask how I drove here without paying attention and lived, I don't have an answer.

"Mauween? Is you coming?" Ara asked after Charlie sat her down on the other side of the creek.

"Yeah Ara, I'm coming." I smiled at her. I hopped off my four-wheeler and ran over to jump across the creek.

As always, I somehow managed to land on the other side of the creek. I know it doesn't seem like a hard task, but I'm always scared I'll fall in the cold water below. Even though it wasn't like I'd get very wet... The creek isn't even a foot deep, so my fears are basically pointless.

x.x.x.

After falling halfway down the hill at least three times, (Luke swears it was more like ten) I finally made it to the top of the hill with few injuries. I swear I'm not clumsy! It's just hard to walk up a steep hill covered in wet leave in my converse. I would have worn my water proof hiking boots but it was far to hot for those. It's funny that just a month after we bought two hundred dollars worth of warm coats and boots it decides to get hot outside... I mean seventy degrees in winter? I think I liked it a little better when it was cold...

I walked across another fallen tree and decided to explore that side a little, we had not yet been there since the adults never would come to watch Ara, and leaving her was out of the question considering how much she loved me. Yeah, little kids love me, no idea why but Ara seemed to prefer following me then Charlie, her own father. So now when no one else was on this side of the hill was the perfect time for me to walk around a bit.

I walked for about a minute before I noticed a _huge_ hole about five feet away. It was at least five feet wide, that may not seem huge to some of you but I'm like 4 foot nine! That's the height of a legal midget! No offense to midgets or anything... But I'm thirteen and I'm the same height as my eight year old cousin.

Getting back to the point... I walked closer to see if I could tell how deep it was, but as soon as I stepped forward my foot got caught on a tree root. I soon found myself falling forward into the hole. What is this, Alice in Wonderland? As soon as I thought that I sent out a small prayer for it not to be _that_ rabbit hole. I wouldn't survive slaying the Jabberwocky...

Ok this is getting weird. I've been falling for like twenty seconds! Not a lot, I know. But it is for falling down a random hole! How deep could this hole be? Would I ever reach the bottom? At this point it doesn't matter, I'd be killed instantly from impact. I'm to young to die! I'm not even in highschool yet! But I guess I never will be now...

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die, but dying in the place of someone that I loved seemed like a good way to go..._ Yeah now isn't the best time to be quoting Twilight... But one thing stood out, to me, in the sentence, I would never get to fall in love... To have children or even go to prom... I couldn't die in the place of someone that I loved because I was alone. Normally that was the way that I liked it, just me and my imagination. But now I wish that I hadn't gone to that side of the hill, secretly hoping to find a vampire, or to find a broken Bella Swan. I was going to die all because of my stupid imagination.

Or maybe I wasn't, shouldn't I have reached the bottom of this hole by now? Shouldn't I be dead? I've been falling for at least five minutes by now. How deep can a hole actually be?

Suddenly the air turned freezing cold, while I was falling I didn't really pay much attention to the weather considering I was in hole. But now I noticed that there was something falling with me. I realized it was snow, but how is there snow in the middle of the earth? At least that's where I thought I was, after falling for so long that's the only place I could imagine ending up.

Suddenly I realized I was no longer falling, how the heck am I not dead?! I looked around and realized I wasn't even on the ground... I was in someone's arms. I looked up and came face to face with the one and only Tanya Denali.

Wait a minute... BACK UP!

TANYA DENALI?! But she's not real! I also knew this wasn't the actress who played her because for one thing, she had gold eyes. And for another, she was vampire pale. And one more thing to add to the list, SHE CAUGHT ME AFTER I FELL OUT OF THE FREAKING SKY! I'm guessing I fell out of the sky... Considering snow was falling with me. I was so lost in thought I almost for got about Tanya.

"Um, hi?" I tried to say, it came out as more of question... But whatever. It was then that I noticed that we weren't alone, Kate and Irina were there too. If they had been standing there the whole time or if they had just gotten there, I wasn't really sure.

"Hello there, care to tell us why you just fell out of the sky?" Kate asked. Well no need to beat around the bush I guess...

"Um... Well it's a long story..." I said shyly. Wait, shyly? I'm not shy! Being around vampires must do that to people...

"We've got plenty of time." Tanya said, giving me a comforting smile. I was about to begin when I felt myself shiver.

The three Denali sisters must have noticed this because they started to talk in very quite voices, but strangely enough, I could understand them. They were arguing if they should take me to their house or not.

_"We can't bring her! It's to far back and we'd have to walk with her, she'll wonder how we got here in the first place_." Irina said at a speed only a vampire should be able to understand.

_"Well we can't just leave her here! She's a child, she would die out here in the freezing cold."_ Tanya argued. They didn't know I knew what they were, should I tell them I know? Will they kill me? I survived one near death experience today, I really wasn't willing to go through another. But I would die if they left me here to so I guess I'll just take my chances.

"I know..." I whispered. Three heads snapped up to look at me in confusion. Maybe I should have been more specific...

"Know what dear?" Tanya asked. I couldn't help but grin at that, Tanya Denali is speaking to me! I did a little mental happy dance when I thought about the fact that my favorite character from Twilight was talking to me.

"Who you are, what you are, what you can do, I'm willing to bet I know as much about you as you do about yourselves." I smirked, I have to admit I've imagined what I would say if I ever met them and now that I've done that, my life is complete.

I looked at all their reactions to see if they looked like they planned on killing me. Kate looked shocked, fearful, confused and happy all at the same time. Why she looked happy I'd probably never know, but I was willing to bet it had something to do with having someone outside of the supernatural know their secret. Someone human. Or just because she might have someone who she can sneak up on... I always imagined she would enjoy sneaking up on people and shocking them. I know I would love to do that. Irina looked angry and fearful, both were probably because of the fact that me, a human knew that they were vampires, if the Volturi find out they'll kill us all. I'm not really sure what Tanya was feeling, she looked shocked, which was expected since some random human claimed to know as much about her life as she did, happy, sad, angry and so many more emotions that I can't explain.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked, trying to play dumb. Ok, I may be young but that doesn't mean I'm stupid, and I decided to let her know just that.

"Ok look, just because I'm a human thirteen year old, doesn't mean I'm stupid." I glared at her. She looked shocked that I was brave enough to do so. Suddenly she growled and any confidence I previously had was long gone. I felt a tear slowly slide down my face, the fear of death and the fact that I was obviously not even in my own world becoming way to much for me to handle. I thought I saw a look of regret cross her face but I didn't look long enough to know for sure. I heard someone else growling and it took me a few seconds to realize it was Tanya growling at Irina, but why would she growl at her own sister? The look I saw Kate and Irina give her made me wonder if they were asking themselves the same question.

I clung to Tanya who was still holding me and cried. I cried for myself, for my family and friends who I may never see again and I cried simply out of childish fear.

"It's okay...You'll be okay..." I heard Tanya whisper. I continued to cry until I fell asleep.

**Tanya's POV**

My sisters and I were on our way back from hunting when Kate pointed up to the sky and screamed. (Which was kind of pointless since we're vampires and would have heard her if she whispered)

"OH MY GOD!" I looked up to see why she was screaming. When I looked up I saw something or _someone_ falling out of the sky. I didn't have time to think about why a human would randomly be falling out of the sky before I ran to catch the girl. Since I was slightly closer to her than my sisters were I got there just in time to catch her, if it wasn't for my vampire strength I wouldn't have been able to catch her because of the speed she was falling at.

Kate and Irina soon caught up to me and we all stood there staring at the human who had literally dropped out of the sky. She had light brown hair that was reached the middle of her back, blue eyes, slightly pale skin and she looked to be about 12 or 13. She looked lost in thought until she seemed to remember that we were there.

"Um, hi?" She said. I opened my mouth to say something but Kate beat me to it.

"Hello there, care to tell us why you just fell out of the sky?" Kate asked. Way to be blunt Kate...

"Um... Well it's a long story..." She replied, seeming slightly shy.

"We've got plenty of time." I said, giving her a comforting smile. She was about to begin when she shivered. I guess it was a bit to cold for humans out here, and this girl was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

I looked at my sisters silently telling them that we should take her home. Kate agreed with me but Irina... Not so much.

_"We can't bring her! It's to far back and we'd have to walk with her, she'll wonder how we got here in the first place_." Irina said at a speed only us vampires would be able to understand.

_"Well we can't just leave her here! She's a child, she would die out here in the freezing cold."_ I argued. I don't care what Irina thought, there is no way I'm going to leave this defenseless child here to die. Our argument was cut short when the girl who's name we had yet to learn spoke up.

"I know..." Huh? She didn't mean... She couldn't possibly know we were vampires, right?

"Know what dear?" I asked, hoping she didn't know what I thought she did. For some unknown reason she grinned when I spoke to her, I wonder why...?

"Who you are, what you are, what you can do, I'm willing to bet I know as much about you as you do about yourselves." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" Irina asked, trying to play dumb, even though it seemed useless at this point. That seemed to make the girl mad.

"Ok look, just because I'm a human thirteen year old, doesn't mean I'm stupid." She said as she glared at Irina.

I was shocked, and judging by their expressions so were my sisters, that this human child just stood up to a vampire. All humans were terrified of us, yet this girl just glared at one of us. I don't know about Kate and Irina, but I know I'm looking forward to learning more about this strange girl.

Irina growled at the girl who suddenly looked terrified. I tear slowly made it's way down her cheek and I growled at Irina feeling strangely protective of the girl who's name I didn't even know. I hugged her to my chest ignoring the questioning looks I was receiving from my sisters.

"It's okay...You'll be okay..." I whispered to her as she cried into my shoulder.

She cried until she fell asleep, we decided that I would carry her back to our house so that we could talk when she woke up. Hopefully she wouldn't be asleep for long because I at least want to know her name...

**So...What do you think? Should I continue? Is it boring? Should it be more detailed? Oh, and the girl's name is Maureen, Ara just pronounces it "Mauween" because she has a lisp. And lets pretend Breaking Dawn took place in 2012, the story will make more sense that way. (to me at least... :P) ****Review and tell me what you think! **  



	2. An Explanation

We soon arrived home where I placed the girl in my bed to sleep. Hopefully she didn't stay there to long, I would like her to wake up soon so I can get to know her, she is my mate after all, so it's only natural that I want to at least know her name.

Yes, the human girl who fell out of the sky is my mate, I didn't realize it at first, but I think that might be because she's so young. When I did realize it was when we were running home I was thinking about why I had growled at Irina, the thought crossed my mind that I was being protective of my mate and that just felt... Right.

I decided to go check on her even though I could hear her, I just wanted to see her. I ran to my room and stopped in the doorway when I saw she was waking up. I couldn't help but smile at the sight, she looked so cute when she was half asleep. She must have noticed me because she sat up and gave me a confused look.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In my bedroom." I replied. She nodded and looked around.

"This is what I've always imagined your bedroom would be like..." She said mainly to herself.

Choosing to ignore what she just said I crossed the room and sat beside her on my bed.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Maureen." She smiled brightly at me.

"Hi Maureen, I'm Tanya." I smiled back.

"I know! Your name is Tanya Denali, your sisters are Kate, Irina and Carmen. Your brother is Eleazer, he's Carmen's mate. And your all vampires." She grinned, proud of herself for knowing all that.

All I could do was stare at her in awe, she wasn't kidding when she said she knew everything.

"How do you know all that?" I asked.

"Um...Where is your family? I'm guessing they'll want to know too." I guess she's right...

"Kate and Irina went to get Carmen and Eleazer, they were with us but we didn't have time to find them because we had to bring you here." I explained.

She nodded and went back to looking around. After a few minutes she looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but grin back.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you." She said, not bothering to tell me what it was she was thanking me for.

"For what?" I asked confusedly.

"For catching me." She giggled, and I found myself giggling with her.

"I'll always catch you Maureen." I told her as I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers. She looked at me with a massive smile on her face, she looked as if she had been waiting her entire life just to hear me say those words.

I heard my family arrive within hearing distance of the house, so at vampire speed I picked Maureen up and ran downstairs to meet them at the door. No need to act human in front of her if she already knew, right?

When we arrived in the living room my family was already there. Giving them a small smile I sat down on the couch and sat Maureen on my lap. The human blushed and tried to move before realizing it was pointless to fight against a vampire. She turned to look at my family and smiled, as if she knew them. Which she obviously did from somewhere, now it's time to find out where...

"Ok, we're all here so time for an explanation." Irina said.

Maureen nodded. "Ok, um, what exactly do you want to know?" She asked.

"Why not start with your name and age?" Carmen asked.

"My name is Maureen Morrison, I'm thirteen."

"Alright, time for the real questions. How do you know who we are?" Kate asked.

"I'm not really sure how to explain this... I am from a different world and-"

Irina cut her off. "That's impossible. There's no such thing as a different world, this is the only one."

"Said the vampire." Maureen smirked. She had a point, if vampires were real who are we to say that another world can't exist?

"As I was saying... In my world you are all from a book and movie series called "The Twilight Saga". You're all just minor characters though..." She trailed off.

"Minor characters? We should be the stars of the whole freaking thing!" Kate exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and Maureen giggled. "Well it's true..."

"I agree completely! One of you, I'm not gonna say who, is my favorite character." Maureen said. One of us? Would it be wishful thinking if I hope it's me...?

"Who? I bet it's Tanya..." Kate snickered.

Maureen laughed. "Do I make it that obvious?" She asked.

"No, I'm just awesome like that." Kate replied with a smirk.

I pulled Maureen closer to me. "I'm honored to be your favorite character, Maureen." I whispered to the giggling human.

I honestly was, how many vampires can say that their mate liked them before they even met? None at all, that I know of.

"Maybe you should get back to your story?" Carmen suggested.

Maureen nodded. "I'm not really sure how I got here... I was just walking in the woods when I tripped and fell in a hole and-"

"Landed in Tanya's arms." Irina finished for her.

Maureen nodded. "Yup."

"How are we going to get her home?" Carmen asked worriedly.

I growled quietly, there was no way I'm letting my mate leave. I just found her... If she goes back to her world I'll lose her for good.

Eleazer raised an eyebrow. "Tanya, can I speak with you in the kitchen please?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I sat Maureen down on the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Tanya, are you okay? You've bee acting strange ever since you, uh, caught Maureen, according to Kate and Irina."

"She's my mate." I stated as I glanced back into the living room.

Eleazer's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I replied.

"Well then I'm happy for you." He smiled.

I thanked him and we went back to the living room. Maureen had what looked like an iPod touch in her hands. She turned it on and her background was a picture of me, she blushed when she saw me smirking at her. Then I noticed something strange about it; it said the date was March 21st 3013.

"Maureen, why does the date say it's 2013?"

"Because it is?"

I shook my head. "No, it's 2008."

Her eyes widened. "So Edward hasn't met Bella yet?" She asked herself.

"Who's Bella?" Carmen asked Maureen.

"Um... No one you need to know about yet." She replied. I wonder what she meant by "yet"...

"So, tell us about these books." Kate said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

Maureen sighed. "Because some stuff happens that you guys won't like, but it needs to happen the way it's supposed to. If I tell you, you could tell the Cullen's and then they would prevent everything that needs to happen." She explained.

"But if it's bad then why does it need to happen?" Irina asked.

"Because if we prevent anything that might prevent something important from happening." I stated.

Maureen nodded. "There are some pretty horrible of events that lead to important parts in your and mainly the Cullen's life."

I wonder what the "horrible events" were and how that would effect our lives...

**Maureen's POV**

After my talk with the Denali's I was pretty tired so Tanya took me back to her room so I could take a nap. I couldn't sleep though, I missed my family and really just wanted to go home and see them... But at the same time I felt like I needed to stay here, I had always dreamed of coming here and meeting the Denali's but now that I was really here I just missed everyone...

That's when a thought hit me; was my family looking for me? How long had it been since I left? ...Would I ever see them again? I felt a tear slowly make it's way down my cheek, what was I going to do? This wasn't like Alice in Wonderland, there was no creature I had to slay, no blood I had to drink to get back. Unless the sky sucked me up there was no way to get back. And what will I do if I stay here? I couldn't stay with the Denali's forever... No matter how much I may want to.

I turned my iPod on and typed in my password, I had left it on an app called Video FX Live because I had been making a video before we went in the woods. I pressed play and smiled when I saw Ara on her four-wheeler.

_"Hi Ara! What are you doing?" I asked._

_"I wanna go swimin'!" She replied._

_"But Ara, it's too cold."_

_"No it not." The four year old grinned._

_"Hey, y'all wanna go riding?" Charlie asked in the background._

_"Yeah!" All us kids shouted._

_I ran over to my four-wheeler and started it._

_"Lets go see if your parents wanna come." Charlie said to Luke and I._

_I saw Luke nod and we all started driving towards the road. We rode straight across the road and onto my neighbor's driveway and into my yard. Charlie was taking his time on the golf cart while us kids wasted no time and sped towards the house._

_I saw Jack get there first and I was right behind him, Ara and Luke arrived at the same time with Charlie in the back. I hopped off and ran into the garage and opened the door to walk into the kitchen. I looked out the window and saw Charlie talking to my dad out by the pool. I ran thru the kitchen and up the stairs, I stopped for a minute to check Facebook._ (Why did I film this?!)_ I signed out and walked to my room, I opened the door and walked to my desk. My hand reached out to grab my earbuds._

_"I might need these if Charlie starts getting on my nerves..."_

_I looked around my room, my walls were purple and all my furniture was white. The headboard of my full sized bed was covered in stickers, most of them were Hello Kitty and Mustache. My bedspread was purple zebra stripe and was mostly covered by plushies. one of my dressers had my TV on it which still her Braking Dawn Part 2 playing. I walked over to pause it so I could watch it later. I paused it when Kate said, "Maybe it only works on the weak."_

Why the heck did I film all that?! I'm kind of glad I did now though... Since I'm probably never going to see the people in it again. I hope they aren't looking for me, I don't want them to be hurt when I'm never found.

I jumped when I saw Tanya standing at the door, she walked over at sat down beside me.

"Who were those people in the video?" She asked.

"Some friends, more like family." I replied sadly.

"Please don't be sad, Maureen, we'll find a way to get you home if that's what you want."

"What do you mean "if that's what I want"? It's not like you and your family want me to stay-"

Tanya cut me off. "I do want you to stay. It doesn't matter what my family thinks, if you want to stay then you can, in fact I would love nothing more. But if you want to leave then you can."

I smiled. "Thank you, Tanya."

She smiled. "Now, I'm sure your hungry so lets go get you some food."

x.x.x

After I ate, Kate and Irina decided they wanted to play human Barbie. I didn't really mind but they were running around at vampire speed and were beginning to make me dizzy.

First they made me take a shower since I was kind of dirty from being in the woods, I didn't have any clothes and all of theirs were to big since I'm so short, so they washed and dried my clothes while I was in the shower. I was wearing my shirt that said "Boys can't rock like girls", skinny jeans and socks that didn't match, I didn't believe it was bad luck to wear the same socks but I just liked to wear different socks because they were random, one was purple with mustaches and the other was blue with zebra stripes.

Irina put my hair into a Katniss Everdeen style braid, when I called it that they both looked confused. And Kate did my makeup at least five times, I'm not even sure what it looks like right now. They would have made me try on a bunch of clothes too, but all of theirs were to big for me.

"We need to take you shopping tomorrow." Kate declared.

"But why?" I whined. From what I've read, shopping with vampires isn't very fun for humans...

"Because you need clothes." Irina stated.

"Why do I need to go?"

"So you can pick your clothes! We're not going to pick them for you." Tanya said when she appeared on front of me.

"Fine I'll go... Can we go to Justice?" I grinned.

"Of course we can, we can go anywhere you want." Kate said.

"Justice it is then!"

I yawned and Tanya smiled. "Bedtime for the human."

I nodded and she picked me up, I wrapped my arms around her neck and she walked to her room. She gave me a shirt to sleep in and left so I could change. I changed into the shirt and it was down to my knees.

Tanya walked back in and tucked me into bed, I was too tired to object. I expected her to leave the room but instead she lied down beside me.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked quietly.

I turned to look at her. "Yes and no... I want to go home, I really do but I feel like I have to stay here." I frowned. "Why do I feel like that?"

She hesitated. "Well, I don't know, but I'm sure you will find out eventually."

I had a feeling she wasn't telling the whole truth... But at the moment I was to tired to care, so I just nodded.

"Goodnight, Tanya."

"Goodnight, Maureen." I could have sworn I heard her whisper something like "My Love" But I couldn't be sure...


	3. Shopping

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK! I GOT BIBBLE! I GOT BIBBLE! I'M BACK AND I GOT BIBBLE! WHOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! XD I'm finally back with the rewritten 3d chapter! I also edited the 2nd chapter a little but I only made Maureen blush less.**

The next morning Kate woke me up so she and Irina could do my hair and makeup, which is weird for me because I always either braid my hair or put it in a ponytail and I never wear makeup. Her brilliant way of waking me up was to jump on the bed yelling, "THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" No offense to her but the British would have been much more pleasant to wake up to. Within a few minutes I was dressed and ready to go.

I stood up and as soon as I was out the door Kate apparently decided I was to slow because next thing I knew I was downstairs on the couch. The rest of the Denali's appeared and they all smiled at me.

"Good morning, Maureen." Carmen said.

"Morning." I replied.

Tanya sat beside me. "We need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Okay, what?"

"Well, since we have no idea how you got here, we also have no idea how to get you back home." Eleazar stated.

"And we were wondering, how do you feel about staying here with us until we find a way to get you back home?" Kate asked.

I thought about it, if I had to stay in this world, where else would I go? And let's face it, there is no possible way to throw a girl back to the sky. (I wouldn't want to be _thrown_ anyways.) This was all going to fast... In the space of just one day I had lost my entire life, but gained the one I had always dreamed of. In the end my decision was clear.

"Well where else am I gonna go?" I chuckled.

They all laughed. "I like this kid!" Kate said, throwing an arm around my shoulder and pulling me outside. Oh great...time to go shopping. Tanya and Irina followed while Carmen and Eleazar stayed home. I hope shopping with vampires isn't as bad as Bella made it seem...

x.x.x.

Three hours later and we were finally done shopping, I had gotten mostly t-shirts, jeans, jackets and thick coats. I hate long sleeve shirts so I guess I'll be wearing jackets all the time. I got some boots too that I was currently wearing. I also got a leather jacket that I LOVE! Shopping with vampires wasn't as bad as I though it would be but I was ready to pass out.

"Okay, now we need to go grocery shopping." Irina announced.

"What?! Why can't you just go?" I whined.

"Because we're vampires who know nothing about human food." Tanya replied.

"...Oh."

We pulled into the Walmart parking and I hopped out of the car. We walked inside and I jumped on the end of a cart.

"ONWARD!" I yelled as Tanya pushed me to the food section.

Since I'm shopping with people who don't eat or know anything about food I'm assuming I can get whatever I want... I grinned, this will be fun.

But since I can't cook that does kind of limit my choices, I'm not even sure if I can make a sandwich properly... I'm sure I could figure it out though since I'd probably have lots of free time. Maybe I could even learn how to cook ACTUAL food.

Tanya pushed me down the isles and I grabbed anything that looked yummy. Kate was picking up random things and putting them into the cart, Irina was on the other side of the cart and put everything back on the shelf as soon as Kate put it in. It was quite amusing to watch.

I mainly got things like, chips, candy, ice cream and stuff that I could cook in a microwave. Irina saved me from having to eat any of the strange things Kate picked out.

x.x.x.

We were finally finished shopping for the day. I was seriously ready to pass out. We had spent about three hours shopping for clothes and two shopping for food and other human things. I had to explain to Kate what a tampon was... I never want to relive that conversation.

Now I was sitting in the back of the car leaning my head on Irina's shoulder, she scared me a little at first but she was actually really cool. She still wasn't sure about having a human actually _living_ with them but at least she didn't hate me.

Kate was in the front humming along to the radio and Tanya was driving, I discovered that driving fast really is a vampire thing, I didn'y mind though because I loved speed.

I yawned, I was really tired... Maybe I could take a tiny nap...

**Whohoo! I know this is short but I feel like it's much better than the original 3d chapter. Tell me what ya think! :D**


End file.
